Maka's Pregnant?
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Maka and the others are all in their Senior years in DWMA having a blast But one night after a party at Black Stars house changed everything for Maka That night Soul and Maka slept together but they were so drunk they could hardly remember what had happened the night before Soon Maka finds out shes pregnant but doesnt tell Soul or her Papa. Secrets never stay secret for long Review
1. The Party

It was the last party of summer anybody, especially Black Star, would be throwing before school started again on August 25th. This story begins late at night on August 22nd.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm goooood. . ." Maka giggled. Tsubaki could tell she was drunk, no wasted.

"How much of that did you drink?" Tsubaki asked, pointing to Maka's red solo cup with red punch in it.

Maka giggled again, then lifted her arm and pinched her fingers together. "Just a little. . ." Maka giggled once more. "Besides, it's not like it's gonna hurt me. . .It's just Punch," Maka said in a dumbfounded way.

"That punch that you probably had gallons of had alcohol in it," Tsubaki whispered, she knew people would eavesdrop over something about Maka for information, and then make her feel humiliated the next day because of it.

"Oh. . .Really?" Maka giggled again.

"I'm going to get my car and drive you to your apartment, so just stay here or come with me."

Maka's smile was innocent most of the time, but when she was drunk it was like she was a two year old asking for candy or ice cream. "I'll wait here," Maka giggled again, "Tsubaki." To Tsubaki it sounded like Maka was making fun of her name, but she couldn't blame her, it was the first time Maka had ever drank so much alcohol. So, Tsubaki turned her back on Maka and headed for the door to get her car.

Maka was left alone in the corner by the old, dusty record player. She sighed, even though she was hyped up on alcohol, she still felt this sadness deep inside her, maybe it was because Tsubaki left her alone for mere minutes, or maybe because she wanted to patch things up with her papa. But, very deep inside herself, Maka knew why she was so sad, not just because she was alone, or because she had a bad relationship with her dad, but because she yearned for love, she loved someone that she was basically forbidden to love, Soul, her weapon. She knew that she wasn't his type anyway and it would be pointless to try to talk to him about her feelings, he would probably just sigh, or say it was uncool. Maka set her cup down on the remaining part of the table that the record player was sitting on and sat back on the windowsill near her. She sighed again, leaning up against the window, peering outside at the glistening stars in the night sky. _Its getting late, I think it's probably best if I do just go home with Tsubaki, I hope Soul gets home okay,_ she thought to herself, but immediately shook the thought of Soul away and continued to stare at the stars.

Soul stood across the room, continuously staring at Maka in her long, turquoise slip dress, admiring how beautiful she looked. The top of her dress was cut down to show cleavage, even though Maka didn't have much.

"Hey, Soul, what's up?" Kid asked slapping Soul on the back.

Before Soul answered he examined the people that surrounded him, including his friends. They were all drunk, some a little less than others, and others completely hammered. His attention finally fell back onto Kid, who was awaiting an answer.

"Hello, Soul, back to Earth, Soul." Kid waved his hand frantically in front of Soul's unwavering face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I just can't keep my focus." Soul rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Can't stop staring at Maka," Kid said with a smirk.

Soul quickly turned to face Kid. "What!? I was not!" Kid's smirk was cutting through Soul's red eyes, he could feel the mockery. "So, what if I was?"

Kid shrugged. "You're soft on her," Kid teased. Soul stayed silent as he continued to listen to Kid's babbling. "You, love her," Kid whispered into Soul's ear, which made him chuckle.

"I don't even know what love is, and neither do you," Soul pointed out. Soul looked back over at Maka, who was still sitting on the windowsill, looking up at the gleaming stars.

Kid's joking suddenly came to a stop. "Go tell her how you feel."

Soul sighed, "I don't know how I feel."

Kid smiled and patted Soul's shoulder, "I think you do."

Soul's face lit up with a smile, now this was no ordinary Soul smile, this smile was genuine, it was the smile of happiness. "Yeah, maybe."

Soul started walking towards Maka when Kid shouted to him, "Hey! Don't I get a 'Thank you'?"

Soul kept walking toward Maka and shouted, "Thanks!"

"That's better!" Neither of them had to worry much about anyone overhearing their conversation because by morning everyone there would probably forget about the party anyway.

"Oh, and another thing, Kid!" Soul's lips curled into a devilish smile. "Your shirt, it has two different designs on both sides!" Then, Soul laughed unconditionally.

"GAH!" Kid sunk to the floor and spread out his body, his rear in the air. Soul chuckled.

Soul finally made his way over to Maka. "Hey Maka."

Maka jumped. "Oh, Soul, it's just you. Hi," Maka said in her weirdly high drunk voice.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Maka's eyes left the brightness of the stars and settled on Soul's red eyes.

"Tsubaki." Maka's voice dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's taking me back to the apartment," Maka stopped to giggle. "She doesn't want me to get hurt, or something like that," Maka said, waving off the thought. She giggled as a surge of energy shot to her brain, it tingled. Soul laughed with her for a bit.

"You know, the party's dieing down, and we live in the same apartment, I could drive you home if you want."

"Are you sure?" She asked and then giggled again.

"No, problem."_ Come on Soul, now your acting like a dumb-ass,_ he thought.

"Tsubaki!"

"Did I hear my name?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

"Yeah, since me and Maka live together I could just take her home."

"You sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, you were enjoying yourself here anyway, I want to go home get some sleep," Soul explained, but really he just wanted to spend some alone time with Maka.

"Maka do you care if I stay?" Tsubaki asked, rubbing Maka's arm.

Maka looked at Tsubaki, then at Soul.

"I don't care." Maka sounded like some guru you might see trying to get you to do yoga or something.

"Great!" Tsubaki shouted and then joined the party again. Soul grabbed Maka's arm and dragged her to the door.

"Slow down! It's midnight!" Maka shouted to Soul as she was dragged through the crowd of people.

"I want you to see the stars on my bike while we drive home, they're absolutely beautiful; you'll like them." Maka smiled at them, even though his head was turned she could tell that he was smiling too.

Soul and Maka finally made their way to Soul's motorcycle. "Wow! The stars are glittery," Maka said, then giggled again.

"You look very. . .Beautiful in starlight," Soul said. _Now that was just dumb, 'beautiful in the starlight' how gay am I?_

Maka's gaze shifted down onto Soul. "Thanks." A huge smile crossed Maka's face.

"You're definitely a happy drunk."

They smiled at each other, but inside they both felt like they were dying, they so badly wanted to tell each other how they felt. If only they knew how crazy they were about one another.

"Why don't we get going?" Soul asked. Maka smiled and nodded. "You should probably sit in front," Soul suggested.

"Okey dokey."

Maka walked closer to Soul's motorcycle and swung her leg over the side, so she was sitting peacefully in the front. Soul cautiously swung his leg over the side, careful not to hit Maka. Soul revved the motorcycle's engine, making Maka smile. Soul finally drove off and headed for home. Maka gazed up at the gleaming stars once more, they were so beautiful, each one had its own glow. Soul took one glance off the road to see Maka's face, it seemed to be glowing as well. His sight returned to the road.

"You're very beautiful Maka." There was no hesitation in his voice anymore. Maka turned her head, so her face was facing Soul's.

"Thanks. . .I guess." Maka laughed. Maka turned her head back to the stars.

Maka and Soul plopped down on the couch. "Where's the kitty cat?" Maka asked.

"Probably out roaming the streets." Soul laughed. Maka stayed silent. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Apparently Maka didn't drink enough of the punch for it to last the night. Because it was wearing off, and she could feel her sense coming back.

"Really? You're using that line?"

"What line?"

"When people say, "nothing's wrong," Soul used his fingers to make air quotes, "it usually means something is. So, what's up?"

Maka turned her eyes to Soul, who was sitting beside her. "Have you ever fallen for," Maka hesitated, "someone and just couldn't tell them you liked them?"

_I wonder who she's talking about,_ Soul thought. "Yeah, I guess." _I wish I could tell her how I feel,_ he thought. "So, why is this bothering you?"

". . .Do you think that I should tell this person, how I feel?"

"This person? It is a dude, right? I mean your not. . .Gay, are you?" Soul tried hard to hold back his laughter.

Maka grabbed the nearest book and slammed it down into Soul's head. "Of course it's a guy!"

"Okay, but you didn't have to Maka chop me," Soul sobbed.

Soul rubbed his head, it was red and sore.

"Sorry, its instinct."

"Huh? You never say sorry after you Maka chop someone. This guy must be the real deal for you, huh?" Maka's lips curled into a tiny smile. "I guess, Maka, if you really like this guy. . .You should probably tell him how you feel, even if he doesn't feel the same way." Maka's smile got bigger.

Soul smiled, happy to know that he helped his partner.

"Well," Soul stood up from the couch and stretched, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Maka looked up at Soul, "Alright, goodnight."

"Night." Soul put his hands in his pockets and walked off to his room.

_I want to tell him, but I don't know how. When should I tell him? _Maka thought. She clenched her fists, "I can't wait, I need to tell him tonight."

It was 3:00am when Maka finally got the courage to go knock on Soul's bedroom door.

Maka's pajamas consisted of blue silk shorts, a blue t-shirt that was one size too small for her, and a pair of blue, fluffy slippers. Soul had never seen Maka in her pajamas though, he was usually passed out in bed before she changed.

Maka knocked again. "Soul, are you awake?" _Maybe he's already asleep, I'll just tell him in the morning then. _Maka began to walk back to her room when Soul's bedroom door opened with a creak.

"What's up?" Soul let out a fake yawn, hoping Maka would buy that he was tired.

"Oh, you're awake, I was going to wait until you woke up to tell you, but if your up-"

"Tell me what?"

Maka looked to the floor, but shifted back to Soul's red eyes. "Soul I. . .You've been my weapon for a long time now, and after so many years I feel like we've connected, not just in the meister weapon way, something more. And I feel I have to tell you how I feel."

"Maka?"

"You said that I should tell the guy that I like that I like him, right? Well, here it goes, I have feelings for you, more than friends kind of feelings. I don't know how you feel about me, but it's okay if you don't like me, or even hate me. I had to tell you," Maka hesitated, "so, goodnight, Soul."

Soul quickly grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Soul?" Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. "Soul, what're you-" Maka was interrupted by her lips locking with Soul's. Maka broke the kiss, "What. . .What?" She couldn't say anything else.

Soul shook his head. Soul clutched the nape of Maka's neck and pulled her lips closer to his. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Soul said between kisses.

"Soul. . ." Maka moaned. Soul held Maka tight and rotated her, so that she was in his room. Soul continued kissing Maka as he kicked the door shut.


	2. The Morning After

Maka woke to the sun rise. She stretched her arms and yawned. It wasn't until she got up and looked in the mirror that she finally realized she was naked. Maka scrambled around the room looking for something she could slip on. The first thing she found was her underwear, it was strew across the floor, she picked it up and put it on. Finally, she found a shirt, it wasn't her's, but it would have to do. She slipped the big blue shirt on and hurried out of the room. Maka cautiously closed the door behind her her, she sank to the floor, and hugged her knees.

"What happed last night?" She asked herself. The next thing that she knew, she was falling backwards. "Aah!" Maka was on her back with her eyes clenched.

"Maka? What're you doing here? I woke up and you were gone."

Maka slowly opened her eyes and saw Soul leaning over her. She quickly picked herself up, her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Soul, what do you mean? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, I was so drunk. I didn't know that punch had alcohol in it until I was actually drunk. All I remember is that you took me home instead of Tsubaki and I went into your bedroom, then I blank out."

Soul sighed. "Last night, you came into my room and told me that you cared about me. Maka, you don't understand how long I've been wanting to tell you the same thing. I feel like we're more than friends, ever since I saved you from Crona's blade, you're apart of me."

"Soul, I don't want you to say things you don't mean just because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

Soul immediately grabs Maka and holds her tightly. "I'm not lying! That would be uncool of me Maka."

Maka slowly wraps her cold arms around Soul's warm waist. "I will Maka Chop your ass if your lying to me right now," she said so calmly.

Soul smiled and nuzzled his face into Maka's blonde hair. "I know."


	3. Finding Out

A few weeks later Soul wakes up in his white-sheeted bed alone; he's immediately concerned.

Maka had been regularly sleeping in Soul's bed since they started dating.

"Maka?" He crawls out of his bed and wanders the apartment searching for Maka. "Maka, are you in here?" Soul asks as he opens the bathroom door.

Maka's forehead lay on the top of the toilet seat. "Soul," Maka cries.

Soul goes to her and kneels. "Are you alright?" Soul pets Maka's hair back. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Maka smiled. "No, you need to go to school. I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright." Soul pressed his hand onto Maka's forehead. "You feel warm. You better get some rest while I'm gone." Soul kisses Maka on the forehead and walks out of the bathroom.

As soon as Soul leaves the bathroom tears stream down Maka's face. Maka tried to hold back her tears, but they wouldn't stop pouring out. She did succeed in keeping quiet, she knew if Soul heard her crying he would come running.

"Alright Maka I'm leaving. Get some rest." Soul closed the apartment door and headed to school on his motorcycle. Maka finally left the bathroom and walked over to the full-sized mirror. When Maka peered into the mirror she saw the tiniest dot of orange in the lower area of her stomach.

Maka placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh, no." Maka instantly picked up the phone in her shaky hands and dialed Stein's number.

"Hello, Maka. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, uh, Stein, could I come to your house for a check up?" Maka asked, trying to seem calm and regular.

"Is something wrong, Maka? Why don't you just come to DWMA?"

Maka immediately replied. "No! I can't come to DWMA today. I, I don't want anybody else to see me today; I'm really sick." Maka hoped her story was convincing enough for Stein to believe. . .for now.

". . ." Stein stayed silent for a moment or two, but then. "Alright, I don't need to be at DWMA for another," Stein lifted his white coat sleeve and looked at his watch, "hour or so, so you can come over now for an exam."

"Thanks Stein, I'll be over as soon as I can!"

Stein nodded his head and hung up his phone. "I wonder?"

Maka removed her pajama top and bottoms and hopped into the shower. Fifteen minutes passed and Maka was clean and beginning to change into daily clothes. Before leaving Maka went back to the mirror. She placed a hand on her stomach once more. "Please, please be something normal," Maka begged.

Maka knocked on Stein's door three times before he answered. The door creaked as he opened it. "Hello Maka, come in." Maka had her hands clasped together by her stomach, but not officially touching her stomach. Her head was facing the ground, but she inched forward into Stein's house. Maka sat on Stein's stitched couch, which sat right next to a coffee table with multiple stitches as well. "Maka, I think I know why you're here," Stein began.

A few tears ran down Maka's face. "You see it too, right?"

"You came here because of that?" Stein asked, pointing to the small orange dot that formed in Maka's stomach. Maka nodded. Stein took a deep breath. "I'm not mad, I should be expecting this kind of thing from a teenager, but Maka you're only 17-"

"I'm going to be 18 in a month!" Maka cried, but she knew it made no difference, what Soul and her were doing was wrong, she knew that.

"It doesn't matter, you should't be having sex when your only a teenager. There's so many risks, viruses, diseases, pregnancy." Stein stopped speaking.

"Yeah, I know," Maka cried lowering her head down to her stomach. "So, I guess that means I am pregnant."

"I'm afraid so, I don't even need to exam you to confirm that, although I wanted to."

Maka sighed. "How far along am I?"

"Well, to be exact I would have to do an exam, but I would guess around a month," Stein pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, "your due date is probably somewhere close to April or May."

Maka shook her head. "Great that's close to prom. So, I'll either be a pregnant teen at prom in a humiliating state, or I'll be too tired with the maggot already and won't go. I guess this is just what I deserve."

Stein walks over to her on the stitched couch and wraps an arm around her. "You aren't evil, whatever you're thinking, you're just. . ." Maka looked up into Stein's glasses, "Not normal."

"That's the only thing I want to be," Maka cried. "Stein, what am I suppose to do?"

"That's up to you. But, can I ask you something?" Maka nodded. "Who's the father? Please, tell me it's Soul, I don't know what your father would do if he found out you'd been sleeping around."

"Of course! I'm not some girl who would do something like that."

"I believe you, but you do need to figure out what you're going to do."

"I know." _I should tell Soul, but I don't want to ruin his life. Even though he might not believe in his future, I believe he'll find something that he loves and is good at. Even if I don't tell Soul, I need to tell somebody. _"Stein, do you think I can hide it?"

"Sure you can hide it, but why?"

"I need to figure out what I'm going to do before everybody knows. So, please don't tell papa, you can tell Death if you are required too, but keep quiet otherwise, please," Maka begged.

Stein nodded. "I understand, but I'm not going to tell anybody, including Death. I believe you should tell Death when you come back to DWMA tomorrow." Maka nodded, knowing he was right.

_Tsubaki, I can tell Tsubaki, and Death, tomorrow! I can't tell papa or Soul just yet, but hopefully I will have the courage to soon. But, before I do anything else I need to go get some bigger clothes so I can hide this, maggot. _

Maka returned home late. "Soul." Soul was sitting practically in the "Maka, where have you been?"

Maka closed the door behind her and quickly threw the bags from Maternity Queen in her room so Soul would not see. "I went to see Stein, to see what was wrong, afterwards I went shopping for a bit. I guess, I lost track of time."

"You guess? It's 10:00 at night! I was worried about you!"

"You were?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Soul questioned. Maka shrugged her shoulders. Soul stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she inturn, did the same. _Right now I'm glad you can't see souls, Soul. _

A week or so after that, Soul and Maka are walking through the school halls. "Soul, I need to talk to Death before I go home, so if you want to go home I can get a ride, or walk, or something," Maka said continuing to walk.

"I can wait for you, it's no problem."

"Alright, but please stay out here," Maka pleaded as they approached Death's door. Soul nodded, and Maka walked into Death's room.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" Death asked in his usually squeaky, high pitched voice.

"I need to tell you something important."

"Alright, go ahead."

"You can see souls, can't you?"

"Yes, I can see souls, Maka, but why does that matter?"

"You already know," Maka cried.

"Know what, dear child?"

"I'm sorry, but lately I haven't had any control over my emotions," Maka cried.

"Yes, I remember when my beloved was pregnant with Kid, she was always crying or angry."

"So, then you do know about me."

"I'm afraid so, I was hoping you would come and tell me."

"I'm sorry," Maka cried, "I'm so stupid, I never should have-" Maka's tears prevented her from saying any more.

"Maka, true, maybe you shouldn't have done it, but even thought I'm Death I still believe that everything in the world happens for a reason."

"Really?" Death nodded, and then smiled at her. Maka smiled, but then ran to Death and squeezed him tightly. "I'm scared!"

Death was shocked at first, but smiled and smoothed her hair. "I know, but in the end whatever you decide will be the best." Maka smiled again and cried.

Maka returned to the hall after her talk with Death. "So, what was that all about? I heard some weeping from you. Did I do something to make you upset?"

Maka's eyes widened at the reply. "No, of course not!"

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong, Death just wanted me to come in to assign me a new mission."

"Why didn't you want me to come in? I am the last Death Scythe, if you have a new mission I can know about it. I'll help you!"

"You don't have to Soul, just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean you have to be with me all the time."

"Just because I'm a Death Scythe now doesn't mean I can't help you on a mission. Besides, I don't want someone else helping you, that's my job!" Soul smiles and points to himself.

Maka smiles, but refuses. "I can do it by myself, I don't need anyone's help. I'm part weapon, remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't know how to control it like me," Soul argued.

"I'll call you if I need help, I promise. I have to go, but don't follow me!" Maka starts heading toward the exit.

"Hold on, Maka!" Soul turns to face Maka and grabs her arm.

"What's the matter?" Maka asked. Soul grabs the back of Maka's neck fiercely and pulls her closer. He kisses her passionately before saying goodbye.

"I'll see you later." Maka smiles and waves to Soul.

"This is creepier than I thought it would be," Maka says to herself. "Why would anyone live in this gross, dark alley?"

Death sent Maka into town to search for a kishin that mostly lived in alleyways. It was a fairly easy assignment, but the only reason she was doing it was because she needed a cover story to tell Soul.

_Soul,_ Maka thought. _What am I suppose to do? I don't know what to do. If I tell Soul. . .I don't know what he'll do. If I get an abortion and he finds out he'll kill me for sure. I don't think I could give up this. . .thing, even if I don't love it like I should. _Maka took a long, deep breath and cleared her mind, so she could figure out what she wanted to do. _Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll take off of school and go to the clinic. _Maka sighed.

Maka didn't know, but Soul was watching over her in an unfinished building. "What is she doing? That thing is right behind her!" Soul said to himself. The kishin kept creeping up behind Maka, it looked like it was ready to pounce on her like she was its prey. Maka continued to walk slowly down the alley thinking to herself. "She's going to get herself killed. I'm sure this is going to give us a huge fight, but at least she'll be alive."

Soul ran close behind Maka and the kishin, doing his best at not making a sound. Before he could jump on the kishin, it grabbed Maka and threw her to the ground. "Maka!"

"Soul?" Maka said wearily, as she picked herself off the ground. "What're you-" Maka was interrupted again as the kishin hoisted her up and threw her into the side of the unfinished building.

"Maka!" Maka didn't have enough energy to call back. "Alright let's finish this!" The kishin smiled and attacked. He threw his bladed arm towards Soul. "Your going to have to do better than that, you're dealing with a Death Scythe now," Soul gloated. The kishin laughed.

"Soul," Maka whispered as she slowly picked herself off the ground again. "Oh god." Maka looked down at her stomach, she was bleeding. She knew she had to get to Stein. Maka wiped som dirt off her skirt and jacket and then ran to Soul. By the time she got to him, Soul had defeated the kishin and ate its soul.

"I told you that you would need help. What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! You almost got yourself killed Maka!"

"I know! You brought your motorcycle, right?"

"What?"

"Did you bring your motorcycle?" Maka asked again a little more anger in her voice.

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"You need to get me to Stein," Maka said walking in the direction she thought Soul's motorcycle would be in.

"Why? You're fine, you've been hurt worse before and just went home."

"You just need to take me to him!" Maka shouted.

"Why, Maka? Tell me why! Are you dying? Did you get skewered or something? Please tell me!" Soul shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" Maka's eyes widened, then filled with tears as she realized what she said. "There, now you know," Maka cried. Maka started walking in the direction of Stein's house. Soul was speechless.

Maka was out of sight before Soul finally came back to Earth. "Maka. . ."

Maka, still achingly making her way toward Stein's house, starts to limp. Maka hears a distant sound of an engine, but the sound grew louder and louder.

"Maka, get on the bike," Soul said as he slowed the motorcycle.

"I can get there by myself."

"Don't be stubborn, get on the bike!" He demanded.

"No." Maka kept walking. Soul frowned at her and drove ahead. He pulled over to the side of the road and hopped off his bike.

He approached her with anger in his step. Even though he was angry he didn't sound angered when he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Earlier? I found out a week ago, I wasn't planning on telling you until I figured out what I wanted to do."

"Did you figure anything?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's probably dead now. No problem. I'll be out of the apartment in a few days." Maka started crying.

"What're talking about?" Before Maka could answer she collapsed. "Maka!"


	4. Doctor's Visit

"Maka!" Soul quickly leaned over and picked her up in his arms. "Maka, wake up!" Soul moves one of his hands to Maka's forehead. "You're burning up!"

Soul did his best to drive Maka to Stein's with one hand on the handle and the other hugging Maka tightly. Finally, he arrived at Stein's house.

"Stein! Stein! Help!" Soul banged on the giant, wooden doors.

Stein opened the big doors and rubbed his glasses. "Soul, calm down, what's the trouble?" Stein caught sight of Maka.

"Please help her!"

"Alright, bring her inside!" Soul nodded and ran inside. "Set her down on the table!" Stein demanded. Soul did as he was told and laid her down on the table.

"Now what?" Stein looked at Soul with unwavering eyes, then pushed him out of the room. "Stein what're you-" Before he could finish his sentence Stein slammed the door and locked it. "Stein!" Soul pounded his fists on the door. "Let me in!"

"It's 9:00 A.M, what's he doing in there?" Soul asked himself, as he trembled on Stein's stitched up couch. The next moment Stein walked through the doors he had earlier locked. "Maka-"

"Is fine," Stein said.

"Thank god." Soul took a breath of relief and scratched his head. "Is anything else, okay?"

"She told you?"

"In a way." Soul scratched his head again. "After I ate the kishin egg she told me I had to get her to you. So, I asked why. Then, we argued for awhile, and then she finally blurted out, 'I'm pregnant!' That's when she started walking away."

Stein nodded. "I see," Stein paused, "The baby's okay, but it was a close call."

Soul nodded. "I'll protect her."

"You want to see her?" Stein paused and adjusted his glasses, "I'm assuming." Soul abruptly nodded. Stein's face curved and twisted until it finally made a smile across his face. "This way."

Soul followed Stein down the hallway and into one of the extra rooms Stein had for his 'experiments'.

"Thanks Stein." Soul smiled at him, then walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Maka," Soul whispered.

Maka was lying on her side so Soul could not see her. "What?" Maka cried. "Don't you have Death Scythe work to do?" Maka asked continuing to cry.

"I don't care, I rather be with you."

"Why? I'm pregnant, I thought guys usually left after they found out about this kind of stuff." Maka couldn't stop crying. _Even if Stein didn't tell me I would know I didn't have a miscarriage. These emotions and hormones would have gone away, right?_ Maka thought to herself.

"Maka, I'm not like other guys; I'm obviously cooler. But, if you honestly think that maybe I should just go." Maka stayed silent. Soul opened the door. "Bye, Maka." He slammed the door.

All the pain she had been holding in came pouring out. Maka couldn't stop no matter how hard she wanted to. She grabbed the pillow and held it in a tight squeeze as she cried her eyes out. As she was crying Maka felt the bed sink under her._ What?_ She thought. She turned her tear covered face to see what was causing the bed to sink down.

"Soul?"

"I couldn't leave you alone."

"But-"

"I'm behind you in all of this, Maka. I won't leave you because of something like this."

"It was all my fault."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, Maka. I was the one who hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't, no one hurt me. I was just scared of what you would do."

Soul smiled, but Maka couldn't hold back any of her tears now. He wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pressed his hands over her stomach.

Maka looked up at his face with curiosity and fear clear on her face.

"Maka, I'm here. Just let me in."

Maka's eyes didn't waver. She slowly loosened her grip on the pillow she was holding and moved her arms around Soul. She buried her face in his chest before tightening her grip on Soul to an almost suffocating way. Soul removed one of his hands from her stomach and placed it behind her head. Maka realized that she didn't have to hold back her tears anymore. She pressed her head even harder into Soul's chest; she cried.


	5. Abortion?

The next few days were filled with discussion over what they were going to do and what they wanted to do.

"Like I said before, I am behind you in whatever you want to do. This is a decision I think you should have the majority vote on," Soul said.

"Okay."

"We should get to school." Maka nodded and followed Soul to his motorcycle.

"Are we going or not?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka avoided talking by just nodding. She knew if she talked right now she would probably burst into tears again.

Tsubaki wasn't sure if what Maka was doing was right, or even helping her was right, but she cared too much about her friendship with Maka to let something like this get in the way of it.

"I'm not going to cause you any problems," Black Star said as he and the others walked up to the front desk of the clinic.

"No you're certainly not," the front desk lady said.

"Is there a girl named Maka Albarn here?" Kid asked.

Tsubaki was sitting in the waiting room obviously waiting for Maka, but when she heard her friends' voices she panicked.

"Who's here and who isn't here is none of your business," the lady retorted. "But, if you need help with family planning I **can** help you with that."

Tsubaki jumped out of her seat and ran over to her friends. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked in a worried tone.

"Who's Maka, I just came here to ah, uh, get free condoms."

"Let's just step outside," Kid offered.

"I know she's here," Liz shouted.

"This isn't a teen center, you're not going to cause problems for me. You and your friends need to step outside," The lady said in an angry tone. No one budged. "Security."

A big, tall man with a bald head walked out from behind the lady. "Alright, let's go. Let's go!" He continued to say as he pushed them all "Soul told us everything Maka!" Liz shouted.

"You can't do this!" Patti shouted.

Right before they were pushed outside Black Star shouted, "How could you do this?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this!" Tsubaki yelled back.

The security guard looked back and forth at all of them, finally his eyes landed on Soul.

"I'm not with these guys; I sware," he said.

From across the room they all heard the lady talking once again. "Soul, someone want to talk to you." Soul understood and ran off to Maka's room.

"Alright, let's move it outside," the security guard stated for the last time.

Maka was sitting alone in a room completely silent. She looked like she was a preschooler who was just sent to the corner because he did something wrong. But then, the door to her room opened and in walked Soul.

"Maka, are you okay?" She didn't even answer before wrapping her arms around him like he was a life preserver.

Maka couldn't help herself, she started crying. "I'm so sorry that we've been fighting because of me."

Soul moved his fingers throughout Maka's messy hair. "It's okay. You can yell at me whenever you want." Soul smiled.

"Soul, I couldn't do it," Maka cried.

"Ssh. It's okay. I understand."

Maka broke the hug so she could see Soul's face. "I don't. I don't even feel like this," Maka paused for a moment, "baby is mine. I don't understand why I couldn't do it," Maka cried.

Soul lifted Maka's head and forced her to look into his eyes. "It's all okay Maka. You don't have to love this baby now."

"What if I never love him, or her?"

"You will. I will. We'll get through this together, just like we always have."

"I don't-"

Soul pressed his index finger against Maka's trembling lips. "We'll figure it out," Soul paused to wipe Maka's last remaining tear with his thumb, "together."

Maka smiled at him. "Really?"

Soul smiled as he realized all of the things that were going through Maka's mind was because she was scared to death; not because of him. He was overjoyed, but he made sure not to show it too much; he didn't want to ruin his "reputation". Instead of showing how happy he was, Soul just kissed Maka.

The kiss was so breath taking they literally were gasping for air when they broke apart.

"Soul."

Maka looked up into his red eyes once again, and he looked back into her green ones.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Feel like what?"

"I feel like I'm hopeless. I never use to feel this way, but now it's all I ever feel. When we beat Asura I had so much courage and so much bravery. What happened to me?"

"Nothing happened to you, Maka. People go through changes, and right now you're going through a big one, nothing happened to your bravery, or your courage, they're just," Soul thought for a moment, "hidden. Your courage and bravery just need to make room for other things like, maternal instinct and such." S oul wasn't sure what more he could say at that moment.

"What do we do now?" Liz asked.

"We wait," Tsubaki answered, while giving Black Star an evil glare.

The next moment, Soul and Maka walked out of the clinic their hands tightly clasped. They were glancing back and forth from each other to their friends. Finally, they were in the middle of the circle of friends. Question after question pounded at them like they were being interrogated by the police.

"Did you do it?" Liz asked.

"How do you feel?" Tsubaki asked.

"Did you bleed?" Patti asked.

"Why aren't you symmetrical!?" Kid shouted.

"Did it hurt?" Liz asked.

"How are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Do you feel sick?" Black Star asked.

"Guys, stop it!" Soul yelled. He could finally get a word into the conversation.

Everyone's heads turned toward Maka and Soul.

"I didn't do it."

"Yeah!" Patti screamed.

"Go team baby!" Liz shouted.

"Liz," Soul snapped.

"Soul, it's okay. I understand that you didn't want me to do this, but when I got here this morning I was only thinking about what was best for me. I felt if I had this baby Soul would always be mad at me, eventually leave me, and I thought you guys would stop hanging out with me after awhile with the baby. In the end of it all, when the baby was grown up and out of the house, I figured I would be utterly alone."

Maka started to cry again. Soul continually rubbed Maka's shoulders as she cried, it was the best he could do to comfort her while she talked.

"I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm going to think about others, I'll make sure I never put my feelings before someone else's."

". . .You don't have to do that," Liz said.

"We love you for who you are," Tsubaki said.

"Even though your not as big of a star as I am."

Maka smiled.

"Woo hoo!" Patti screamed.

Kid took out Maka's pigtails. "Perfect, now you're symmetrical."

Maka felt the part of her hair where her pigtails use to be. "I guess it's time I look like an adult anyway."

They all laughed.

"This year is going to go by fast," Black Star said.

"I can't believe we'll be done with school in less than a year," Tsubaki said.

"What happens after it's all over?" Liz asked.

"You'll be helping me as I learn to be head master at DWMA," Kid said.

"I'm so glad I have all of you with me," Maka said.

"Group hug!" Patti shouted.

Everyone squeezed in tight. No one could stop giggling and smiling.

"I'm enjoying this group hug and all, but this can't be too good for the baby."

"Right!" Everyone let go of Maka, but they returned to each other and continued hugging.

**A.N. I'm going to need names for the baby soon so feel free to review some. I'll check them out, see what I like and consider using them in the story. Also, I'm not sure on the gender of the baby yet so either gender is fine. Tell me what you think Soul and Maka should have.**


	6. Thank you so much!

This chapter is just for you readers! Thank you so much for all your suggestions and reading my story! Dont worry im working on the chapters as much as i possibly can, you know school and all. I try to work on he story everyday even if its only a few words. The next chapter will be done soon i promise. I will try to use all of your suggestions, I don't want you to feel bad so if i use the name you gave me and they reject as a couple im sorry. Im just trying to find the best name that i think they would like and that i like for Maka and Soul's baby!

**KEEP REVEIWING AND GIVING ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES GENDERS ANYTHING YOU WANT! I WILL DEFINATELY TRY TO USE IT ALL!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Papa

"Now that I'm ten weeks I think I should tell papa."

"Why? Your creepy dad doesn't need to know," Soul said.

"I know he's creepy. . .and annoying, but he's my dad. I love him, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"What made you come to this revelation?"

"I'm not sure," Maka paused for a moment and took a breath, "I guess I realized that he acts the way he does, you know the way I hate, because he loves me so much and wants to protect me. I bet you'll act the same way if we have a daughter." Maka smiled.

Soul's eyes widened and became constricted. Soul started shaking his head back and forth non-stop. "Oh. My. God. I am, aren't I?" Soul's face turned completely white, he fell to the floor.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka knelt beside him on the ground.

"I don't want to be the creepy dad. . ."

Maka pet his white hair down. "I know, but it's okay to be the creepy dad, as long as there's someone to act creepy for."

Soul lifted his face from the wooden floor and gazed up at Maka. "As long as you're there," Soul thought for a moment, "then I'm okay with it."

Maka smiled, which made Soul smile too. Maka stood up and held a hand out for Soul to grab onto. He inturn grabbed Maka's hand and was hoisted up onto his feet.

Before they left for the Death Room, where Spirit would most likely be, Maka looked at Soul.

"What is it?"

"I want to be with you, Soul."

"Okay? Where did this come from?"

Maka shook her head. "It's nothing."

Maka reached her hand out to Soul. He grabbed it and pulled her closer to him and the door.

It seemed like he was going to kiss her.

"We better get going. It'll be Halloween before we go if we keep going at this pace."

Maka smiled at him. Soul led the way to the motorcycle, then to DWMA.

"Yo, yo, what's up, what's up?" Death asked in his high pitched voice.

"Maka. . ." Spirit drooled over Maka coming to see him.

He didn't really care why, just her being there and wanting to talk to him was good enough for him.

"I need to tell my father something, Lord Death."

Lord Death nodded his head. "I will be over here if you need me." Lord Death walked over to the side of the room.

"Papa."

"Maka," Spirit said, as if he could never be happier. "Soul," he said in a less happier tone.

"Sir," Soul said.

Maka walked over to Papa and wrapped her arms around his waist. Spirit was so flabbergasted by Maka that he couldn't move, or talk. But Maka's cries sent him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Maka cried.

Spirit pet down Maka's now straight, blonde hair. "For what?" He asked her in a soothing tone.

Maka looked up from her father's drenched coat and stared at Lord Death. Lord Death nodded again. Then, Maka turned her gaze to Soul, who also nodded.

Maka broke the hug from her father and backed away from him.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

"Papa, don't be angry, please."

"Sweet baby girl, I could never be angry at you." Spirit smiled and opened his arms out as if he were welcoming her into another hug. "What's wrong, Maka?" He asked her again.

Maka hesitated at answering his question. "Papa. . .I'm pregnant."

Spirit's face went blank and all the blood drained out of his body; he fell to the floor.

"Papa!" Maka ran over to Spirit's lifeless body. "Papa, are you okay?"

Suddenly, Spirit jumped up, color back in his body. "YOU DID THIS TO MY MAKA!" Spirit screamed as he pounced on Soul, landing him into the ground.

"PAPA!" Maka ran to Soul and Spirit. "Papa, it's not his fault!"

"What mean it's not his fault?! HE STOLE YOUR FLOWER!"

Lord Death started slowly walking over to them.

Maka giggled a bit before saying, "He didn't steal my 'flower'." Maka air quoted flower.

"What!?" Spirit yelled.

"What?" Soul mimicked.

Maka pulled Spirit's arm, so he would get off of Soul. Then, Maka helped Soul up off the ground.

"Again, what?" Soul asked again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn't a virgin when we slept together that night."

Soul and Spirit's mouths dropped to the floor in sync.

"So, nobody remembers any of my boyfriends. Kyuu, he was my first boyfriend, I didn't sleep with him, or even kiss him before we broke up. Then, there was Eiichi, Eiji, and Eiri. Don't judge, I was into guys with names that started with E when I was 15, okay. But then, Haru came into my life. Haru, he was sweet, he was my first love. We had sex the night before he died."

"Died?" Lord Death said.

"Yes, he died the next day. He had cancer."

"I can't believe you never told me," Soul said, shellshocked.

Spirit was still speechless.

"Soul, I love you. I knew about Haru's cancer, I knew he was going to die." Maka took a deep breath. "That's why I was Haru's first and I was his."

Maka turned to face Soul. She grabbed his shoulders and held tight. "You don't have to be jealous or whatever you're feeling right now."

Soul laughed. "I'm not jealous. For the longest time I thought I ruined your life by being your first."

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know, I'm not use to dealing with my feelings."

"Okay?"

"Anyway, I'm just relieved, that's all."

Maka smiled.

Spirit woke from his speechless state. It looked as if he was going to kill someone, or even himself.

"Papa, I know you must hate me, but-"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit laid face down in the ground once again.

"Lord Death!" Maka yelled.

"Sorry, thought he was going to attack again."

"I've got it handled, but thank you."

Maka looked down at her father. She gently rubbed his back, until his head rose.

"Papa, I'm sorry."

Spirit smiled and lifted himself off the ground.

"I am disappointed in you Maka," Maka bowed her head in shame, "but I will never stop loving you. I am mostly disappointed in your mother and I. I wish we could have given you a better life and better role models."

Spirit lifted his daughter's head with his fingers, and smiled at her. She inturn smiled back at him.

"It's okay, Papa. I realize now that you did the best you could. I never realized that you were really the only one there for me, Mama was always. . .gone."

Maka wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"I love you, Papa."

Spirit smiled and patted Maka's head.

"I love you too, baby girl."

Spirit glanced over at Soul, he held his hand out to him.

"I'm good, this looks like a family moment."

Soul continued shaking his head when Spirit grabbed him and pulled him into the embrace.

"You're family now," Spirit said.

Soul knew how much Spirit had always hated him, and how hard it must have been for him to say that.

"Thank you, sir Death Scythe."

"It's time you call me Spirit," Spirit said.

Maka nudged her father in the rib cage.

"Or Papa, I guess."

Maka giggled.

"I think I'll just call you Spirit, Spirit."

Seeing the sight made Lord Death smile under his mask. "This won't possibly last long," he stated.

"WAIT!"

"Called it," Lord Death said.

"Halloween is next week! What are you planning on wearing?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT!? Don't you teenagers ever throw parties on holidays!?"

"There is a party," Soul said cooly.

"I'm just not going," Maka said.

"Maka, sweetheart, you have to go!"

"Why? Isn't it time that I be more responsible?" Maka turned her head to face Soul. "You can go, if you want, I don't mind."

"I have just the thing for you to wear!"

"Papa, I said I wasn't going."

Spirit started searching through his pockets to find what he was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is!" Spirit grabbed hold of a costume that was stuffed in his jacket.

"How long have you had that there?" Soul asked, giving Spirit a wonder filled look.

Spirit shrugged his shoulders. "This was your mother's favorite costume, she would want you to wear it, before you get too big."

Maka gave him a dirty glare, but took the costume from him to try it on.

"It might not fit perfectly. Your mama was well built, but you might need to tighten the dress in the. . .higher areas, if you know what I mean."

Now, Soul and Lord Death were giving Spirit a menacing glare.

Minutes later Maka walked out in a white dress that was cut down to her knees and the neck cut to the bottom of her breast. A blue halo hovered above Maka's head.

"Are you sure Mama wanted me to have this? It seems a bit revealing to me," Maka said.

"It wasn't that revealing on Mama, I guess you may need to loosen it instead."

"Before I got pregnant I was a B cup, but now I think I've gone up a size."

"You think? With that on you're bigger than Tsubaki," Soul pointed out as he gawked over Maka.

"You're drooling, Soul," Maka said and laughed.

"No I'm not," Soul said as he quickly wiped away the drool on the side of his mouth.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow. . ." Soul groaned.

"That's my girl." Spirit smiled. "So, will you go now that you have something to wear?"

"Papa, I don't-"

"You should have one more teenage experience before you have to grow up."

Soul's face went blank as he realized that he would have to grow up.

"I'll go for you, but this is the last time."

"Oh boy," Lord Death said.

"Are we going to talk about the look?" Maka asked.

"The look?" Soul asked as he closed the apartment door.

"When Papa said growing up and last teenage experience, you gave me a sad look."

"I did?"

Maka nodded. "Soul, if you aren't ready for this, if you want to be a teenager for awhile longer, you can, I'm not going to hold you back."

"Maka-"

"No Soul, I'm ready to grow up and have this baby, but I can see that you aren't there yet. I'm giving you the chance to go and be a teen like you want."

"Maka, you didn't force me into doing any of this. I'm here because I want to be. I won't lie to you, I do wish I could be partying every night and never studying, but I want to be with you most of all."

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist.

"You wish that now, but a year from now you'll be wishing you took the leave," Maka cried.

"No, I won't."

Soul took Maka's arms and placed them on his shoulders, then he placed his arms back on her waist.

"I think there's something between us," Soul said. Maka giggled and looked down at her stomach, there was hardly any difference in size, but she knew it was there. And she knew he was there.

**A.N. Thank you all for the reviews and the reading of my story. I love all the suggestions for names and genders. I am going to use all the names you give me, but I may use them as outside people in only one or two sentences though, and I feel bad about that. But, if I'm going to use all the names you guys give me it's what i have to do. Keep reviewing, I love reading all of them. It really means so much to me that you all like this story so much.**


	8. Halloween

"Maka, are you sure you want to go to this thing?" Soul asked from his room, where he was changing.

"Why? Do you not want to go anymore?" Maka asked from her room, where she was changing.

"I just, I just don't have anything to wear, costume wise."

Maka rolled her eyes. She was already undressed and ready to get into her costume so, she just grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around her bare body.

"Alright, hold on."

Maka tied a knot at the top of the blanket so it would stay together as she moved. She walked across the hall to Soul's room and smiled.

"So, what's the trouble?" She asked peering into Soul's closet.

"I don't have anything that could pass for a costume." Soul passed every shirt and pair of pants in his closet. "Nothing."

"Well, sure you do, look here." Maka pointed to an old blue dress shirt that probably didn't fit Soul anymore.

"What, this?" Soul pulled the shirt out from behind the others and held it up. "I got this for the first party we had at DWMA, that was three years ago. It probably doesn't even fit me."

"That's the point."

"Huh?" Soul was confused.

Maka took the shirt off the hanger and put it on Soul.

"See, I can hardly breathe."

Maka nodded. "Now breathe."

"The shirt will rip."

"I know. That's the point."

"What are you planning?"

"I have some fake blood from last year so, I can cover the spots that are ripped in blood. Then, you can tell people that you're a zombie or something, I don't know. Whatever you want." Maka smiled.

"You are a genius." Soul kissed Maka's cheek. "What're you going as, the girl who got eaten by a snuggie?"

Maka laughed. "No, I just wrapped this around myself to come help you." Maka shook her head. "Now, if you don't mind I'll go change into the angel skin."

Soul smiled and nodded. Maka went back to her room to change.

_In less than 7 months we'll have a baby, _Maka thought as she rubbed her belly.

_I'm going to be someone's dad at 18,_ Soul thought. He didn't know it, but his face was filled with worry at the time.

"Hey!" Tsubaki yelled over to Maka and Soul.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka yelled back.

Tsubaki walked over to them.

"You're an angel!"

"It seems that way, huh?" Maka mocked.

"What gave her away? The wings?" Soul wiggled Maka's feathery wings under his palms. "Or maybe the halo?" He flicked her halo with his index finger.

Maka nudged Soul in the rib cage. "Stop being a jackass."

"Ow," Soul muttered as he rubbed his side.

"So, what're you, a zombie?" Tsubaki was now glaring at Soul.

"Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, there were three people walking, one person running, and one person slowly approaching Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki.

"SOUL!" Black Star yelled as he ran toward Soul.

"BLACK STAR!" Soul yelled as he ran toward Black Star.

"OH SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!"

They embraced each other with a hug.

"They really do need help," Kid said as he came into view.

"I'm afraid so," Liz said.

"Ha ha ha weirdos," Patti said coming up from behind Liz.

Crona creeped up behind her a few minutes later.

"Hey Maka," Crona said in his usually shaky voice.

"Hey Crona."

Maka put on a big smile for him, she knew he probably didn't know how to handle a party full of people dressed up as different things.

"So, what are you suppose to be?" she asked him.

Crona looked down at what he was wearing, as if he didn't remember.

"I think Liz told me it was a pirate costume."

Crona had multiple rags for clothes on and a single black eyepatch. And when Ragnarok came out he looked like a parrot, except he didn't like being a parrot so he didn't come out often.

Liz came up behind Crona.

"It is! Doesn't he totally look rugged?"

"He looks nothing like him old self, that's for sure." Maka laughed.

"Isn't that the point of Halloween?"

Maka smiled and nodded. "So, what're you?" She asked.

Liz's mouth fell open. "Isn't it obvious." She flipped her hair back. "I am a model."

Maka looked at Liz again, examining her clothes. She had a seriously short red, plaid skirt and a red plaid top that looked like a bra on, with matching knee-high black boots.

"Uh. . .No, it isn't obvious. First look at you, you look like a prostitute."

"Oh ho ho ho."

"Santa!" Patti screamed, coming out from behind Liz.

Patti was a giraffe for the party. Eve though all she was wearing was yellow, you could tell she was a giraffe.

"Look at you with the 12 pound cleavage," Liz said.

"Come on Liz, I'm," Maka quieted her voice to a whisper. "I'm pregnant, you know that, and my dad wanted me to come to this thing. He wanted me to where Mama's costume."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I said your costume looked like something a prostitute should wear. You do look very hot, though."

"It's okay." Liz smiled. "You look hot too."

"Thanks."

"Soul better watch out."

"I don't think so, everybody probably already knows that I'm. . .you know. Why would they want me?"

"I don't think it matters. Look around, ever since you came in thee door the guys have all been staring at you non-stop."

"Really?" Maka stopped to look around. It was true, all the guys were staring at her, unless she made eye contact, then they would look at their red solo cups.

"Why don't you have a costume?" Soul asked as he pulled his fist away from Black Star's.

"I do!" Black Star yelled.

"What is it then?"

"I'm a star!"

Soul's face turned from happy to see Black Star to irritated at him.

"Wow."

"Hey," Kid said.

"Hey. What're you suppose to be, a symmetrical mime?" Soul laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. For your intuition, I am a symmetrical vampire." Kid pulled his red cape up over his body so nothing was showing but his face. He bared his fake, blood filled fangs.

"Nice."

Kid and Black Star shifted their eyes over to Maka.

"So, how are you doing with everything?" Black Star asked.

"Fine, I'm getting use to it all still."

"Hmm. . .Looks like Maka is already adjusted," Kid said still looking at Maka.

"How so?" Soul asked.

"C'mon man, you can tell she's ready," Black Star said.

"How?" Soul asked again.

"She has a certain. . .What's the word?. . .Glow to her. She seems happy, you can just tell she's ready," Kid said.

"You don't seem as happy. . .you don't seem ready," Black Star said.

Soul just continued to stare at them.

Black Star glanced back at Maka.

"Don't look now, but it looks like Maka's in for a new boyfriend."

Soul and Kid turned their eyes to see Maka and practically all the guys at the party surrounding her.

"This won't be good," Kid said.

"Of course it will! I'll be there!" Black Star yelled.

Kid sighed into his hand. "Idiot."

"Hey Maka," a guy at the party said.

"Hey. . ." Maka said, trying to figure out who he was.

"Dante."

"Dante." Maka smiled.

"I'm Atticus!"

"Hi, Atticus." Maka smiled again, but she had the feeling that whatever was happening wasn't good.

"Do you remember me?" A guy walked out from behind all the others and made himself the center of Maka's sight.

"Eita!" Maka smiled once more, but this time it was real.

"Hey Maka. How have you been?"

"Great! What about you?"

"I'm alright, I got accepted to Stanford a few weeks ago."

"That's great! I don't know if I'm even going to be able to go to college."

"You better get over there before she agrees to write his name on the birth certificate instead of your's," Kid said.

Soul growled, he stomped over to where Eita and Maka were standing.

"Soul," Maka said as he made his way over. "This is-"

"Eita, I know."

"I didn't know you knew Eita."

"Yeah, we've known each other since pre-school, if you can believe it," Eita said looking at Soul, who was still growling under his breath.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Eita said with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maka asked Soul.

"Because I. . ." Soul looked at Eita, then at Maka and realized she wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth. Better he didn't make a scene at the party so, he lied. "Because I didn't want you to see how good a guy he was."

Soul's fake smile was real enough to pass by Maka, but Eita saw right through it.

"I'm going to go get some punch, but it was nice seeing you again," Maka said as she walked to the beverage table.

"Maka!" Soul yelled to her across the room.

Maka turned her head and looked at him.

"Make sure it isn't spiked this time!"

"I know!"

Maka laughed and turned back to the table. She loved how worried he had gotten about her, it was sweet.

Maka reached for a cup, but ended up clutching the table.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Maka said pushing herself off the table, "I'm okay, Tifa. .Just a little dizzy."

Maka smiled, but she really felt like crying again. She hated how her emotions were bouncing off the walls all the time. One minute she would be mad, another crying, another happier than a pothead with drugs.

"What're you doing here, Eita?" Soul asked.

"What's a matter, Evans? Are you scared I'm gonna steal your girl?"

"You stay away from Maka," he demanded.

"Why should I? She likes me."

"She won't when she finds out who you really are?"

". . ."

"Nice costume. Decided to show who you really are tonight?" Soul asked, his eyes never leaving Eita's. "A monster."

"You're never going to forgive me, are you?"

"Hell no."

"It was like five years ago, Soul, let it go!"

"How can I let it go?"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Eita, where are you going?" Soul asked._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Where?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'll come with you."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?!"_

"_DWMA. Enroll there."_

"_If you leave I won't have a partner!"_

"_Even if I went there and tried to enroll they would kick m out right away, Soul. I've been to juvy six times already. I'm on probation, if I mess up one more time they'll send me away. I'll never see you again."_

"_Be good then!"_

"_It isn't that easy, Soul!"_

"_Why can't it be?"_

"_Soul. . ."_

"_Other than Wes, Eita you are my only family. Please don't leave."_

"_It's for your own good, Soul."_

"_How?"_

"_. . .I slept with Rydia."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You bastard, you aren't sorry!" _

_Soul threw a punch right in Eita's face, he fell to the ground by his bike._

"_I deserve that."_

"_No. . .You deserve a lot more."_

"_But, you're right. I'm not sorry. Rydia liked it, she liked it more than she ever liked you."_

_Soul had to stop himself from pounding him even more into the ground. "Leave."_

_Eita picked himself off the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth._

"_What happened to staying?" Eita asked sarcastically._

"_. . ."_

_Soul turned his back to Eita and started walking away._

"_So, I guess this is the right kind of ending for a romantic drama, huh?" Eita laughed._

_Soul shook his head, but didn't turn back._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"You slept with my girlfriend."

Eita gave Soul a wicked smile.

"Do you guys still talk ever?" Eita asked.

"Who?"

"Rydia, or did you break u with her right away? I know you were dieing to give her your 'flower'." He laughed harder this time.

"We haven't spoken since that day, no."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. . .I'm. . .fine. . ."

Maka fell to the wooden floor.

"Maka!"

Soul and the others all ran to the source of the yell.

When they all were surrounding Maka, she was still lying on the floor, unwavering.

Soul knelt and picked her up in his arms. "Maka! Maka can you hear me!"

"You should get her to Stein," Kid said.

"I'll drive you there!" Tsubaki offered.

"It's fine, I can get her there myself."

"Soul, you can drive her on a motorcycle while unconscious, and especially not when she's pregnant," Liz whispered.

"Yeah!" Patti screamed.

"It's alright guys," Black Star began, "I helped Soul pick out a car the other day."

"I guess you are ready, well, sort of," Kid said.

"Can I do anything to help?" Eita asked, coming into view.

"Stay away from them!" Soul demanded.

Eita walked away.

"What was that about?" Liz asked.

"Never mind that, just stay away from him."

With that_, _Soul left the party carrying Maka in his arms.

Halfway to Stein's house Maka woke up. She rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Soul. . ."

"Maka, thank god."

"What happened?"

"You like passed out, or something. I don't know exactly I wasn't by your side."

"It's okay, I'm okay. We don't need to go to Stein's."  
"Maka, you fainted out of nowhere, we're going to Stein."

"It said in _Your Pregnancy: Week by Week_ that around week eleven I would start getting dizzy. I guess, I just fainted."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I like how you're so worried, though."

"Yeah, it's a new thing."

Maka smiled. "We can go home now."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Soul said as he stood up from the couch.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?"

Soul scratched his white sleep shirt. "I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Eita?"

"Maka, can we not get into this now?"

"Please," she begged.

"Eita was my meister before I met you."

"Wow. Why didn't you want to tell me that?"

"He hurt me, hurt me bad."

"What did he do?"

Maka was practically twisting one of Soul's old shirts that she wore for a sleep shirt because she was so anxious to hear the answer.

"He slept with my girlfriend, Rydia. And, I told him to leave. Never saw him again, at least until tonight."

"Is that why you were so tense at the party? You saw him talking to me."

"Soul, I'm not going to cheat on you."

"I know, but I can't help how I feel about you, or people when they're around you."

Maka smiled again. "You can go to bed now."

Maka lifted herself off the couch and headed off to her room, but Soul grabbed her arm.

"What's the matter, Soul?"

Soul didn't speak. He bent down on his knees and cupped Maka's tiny bump in his hands.

"Goodnight baby."

Soul pulled Maka's stomach closer and kissed her right on the belly button.

Maka giggled. "I never figured you would do something like that."

"Neither did I, but I guess I'm just," he smiled, "ready."

**A.N. Thank you all for the reviews. Keep reviewing, I love reading all of them. I should tell you guys I'm leaning towards a boy for their child, but that doesn't mean you can't keep reviewing girl names. It really means so much to me that you all like this story so much.**


	9. Something Doesn't Feel Right

"Maka?" Soul woke up in his bed alone again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Maka, are you out there?"

"Yeah Soul, I'm out here," Maka said in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?"

Soul walked into the living room, where Maka was sitting on the ground petting her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, kneeling down to her level.

Maka stayed silent.

"Maka?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think something's wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked trying to calm her.

Tears ran down Maka's cheeks. "I'm scared."

"Why? There's nothing to be scared about, everything's fine."

"The first time I knew I was pregnant I saw such a small soul, it was like a blueberry, but now-"

"You can't see a soul, can you?" He asked, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

"That's the thing," Maka said grabbing Soul's hand and placing it on her stomach, "I see two."

"What?"

"Yeah, and I felt something move earlier."

"Wow."

Maka smiled, but she still felt very worried. Soul's hand was still on her stomach when he felt a small hit against his palm. He quickly pulled his hand away in shock.

"Was that?"

Maka nodded her head.

"We should go see Stein." Maka nodded again. "Do you want to call anyone?"

"No. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Hey," Soul said wrapping his arms around Maka's. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" She cried.

Maka continued to pet her now noticeable pregnant belly. Soul was pretty confident that nothing was wrong, but he couldn't get the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away.

Maka was laid out on Stein's "doctor table" with Soul beside her and her stomach exposed. Stein came back into the room with a sonogram machine rolling beside him.

"What's that?" Soul asked clenching Maka's hand in his.

"It's what's going to help us see what's going on," Stein stated.

"Oh."

Stein got the machine hooked up and was ready to put the cold, blue jelly on Maka's stomach. He finally squeezed the gel on, making Maka jump.

"You could warn a girl before you put her on ice!" Maka snapped.

"Keep still."

The next moment a black and white image popped up on the screen.

"Everything looks good," Stein said as he looked at the screen. "See here," Stein pointed to a head shaped feature on the screen, "the head is shaping, you can see the nose there and the stomach there." He continued to say as he pointed to each feature.

Maka and Soul were smiling at each other and then at the screen, but then Maka noticed something strange.

"If that," Maka pointed to the nose, "is the baby then what is that?" Maka pointed to another thing that looked like a small nose next to the other one.

"That's weird."

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Well, turns out you're having twins." Stein said it like it wasn't news to him and printed out a picture for them.

"Wait a minute, twins?" Maka said.

"As in two babies?" Soul asked, holding up his fingers.

"You heard me," Stein handed Soul the sonogram picture and shut off the machine. Before leaving he told them one more thing.

Maka and Soul finally got back to their apartment with a McDonald's bag in hand. Maka threw the bag into the kitchen hoping it would land in the trash can, but she missed.

"Ooh, she shoots, she misses." Soul laughed.

Maka nudged him in the side. "Shut up."

"What's up with you? You've been weird since we left Stein's."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Why should you be?"

"I don't know, maybe because I just found out that were not only having a baby, we're having two babies!"

"Whoa, Maka, don't panic! It'll be fine!" Soul said, soothing her with his voice as he held his hands out to her.

Maka started breathing heavily in and out non-stop. "I can't can't," she said in between breaths.

Soul grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. "Maka, just breathe." Soul inhaled and exhaled with her. "Breathe."

Maka inhaled, and exhaled on command, it eventually calmed her.

"Maka, if you think about it this was perfect timing."

"How so?" Maka asked still regaining her breath.

"Instead of telling everyone what the sexes are right now, we can wait until next week, you know, Christmas. It'll be our Christmas present to everyone."

"That's a great idea!"

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist, giving him the impression that they were going to hug or make out or something, but she dug in his back pocket instead.

"Maka, what're you doing?"

Maka didn't say anything, but she continued to grab something and move towards the kitchen with it.

"Maka, what did you take?"

Maka still didn't speak as she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the closest magnet. Soul followed her.

"That's where it went," Soul said as he looked at the picture Maka held in her hand. "I forgot I put it there."

"We're lucky you didn't wrinkle it." Maka placed the picture on the top of the fridge so they could see it everyday, and then placed a cute pink cat magnet on top.

"Now it's officially official."

"Officially official? You're the mushroom brain and I even know that isn't proper grammar."

"Did you figure out what's been going on with the baby?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, did everything turn out alright?" Kid asked.  
Spirit's eyes started to glow. "Did you figure out if it was a boy or a cute little girl like her mommy?!"

"Actually-" Soul started.

"We have something to tell all of you," Maka finished.

"What? What? Tell us!" Liz demanded.

"Pink!" Patti screamed.

"I have surpassed God already, now obey your God and tell us!"

Maka and Soul looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"We're having twins," Soul finally said.

"Oh. My. God." Liz said.

"Right here!" Black Star shouted.

Kid did everyone a favor and punched him in the face.

"Yeah, apparently, Soul here forgot to mention that his mother was a twin."

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I didn't think about it much. And how do you put that in a conversation, 'Could you pass the Cap'n Crunch, oh and by the way there's a chance that we could have twins someday'?"

"Well, you could've hinted it or something," Tsubaki said.

Then, Soul gave her the stink eye.

"So, what're you having then?!" Spirit asked again, eyes even wider and brighter.

"Drum roll please," Maka said.

They all sat down in their chairs and began pounding on their legs, creating a drum roll.

"We're having-"


	10. Friends' Suggestions

"We're having a boy and girl," Soul said smiling.

Maka held out the picture for all to see.

"I don't see them," Liz said.

"Me either," Tsubaki said.

Maka looked at the picture again.

"Stein said that these things were the noses," Soul said as he pointed to the little bumps.

"Aw, cute!" Patti screamed.

"CUTE!" Spirit shouted.

"I don't know how to deal with all this yelling," Crona said ducking down into his knees.

"What are you going to name them?" Black Star asked as he groped Maka's belly, making Soul and Maka very uncomfortable.

Soul especially didn't like it so, he punched him, making him fall to the ground.

"Ooh, you should name the girl Ami!" Liz screamed. "No, Zelda!"

"Like the video game?" Kid asked.

"NO!. . .Like, a cute name!" Liz's face went red.

"Um, thanks guys, but-" Maka started ut was interrupted.

"Akahana is a good name for her!" Tsubaki screamed, being dragged into the excitement.

"That's too long for me to shout if she's in trouble," Spirit said.

"STOP!" Soul yelled.

Everyone got quiet and slowly turned their heads to stare at him and Maka.

"Now, we appreciate all the suggestions, but really, we can come up with the names of **our** children on our own," Soul stated.

"Soul, it's okay, I mean we aren't going to get any better suggestions from a book," Maka admitted. "Let's just hear them out, maybe we'll hear something we like," Maka persuaded.

"Whatever." Soul waved it off and turned his back to the others. "Let's hear them."

Soul putting his hands in his pockets was a hint that he was angry or that he was trying to be a cool guy. In this case, it was both. He was angry because he wanted to name the babies, but he was trying to remain looking like a cool dude.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Maka," Kid said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aina!"

"Aikye!"

"Eiko!"

Liz and Tsubaki continued to scream names non-stop.

"You do realize they're having a girl and **a boy**, right?" Kid asked still rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. My. God. I totally forgot, I couldn't get the image of a cut little pink baby girl out of my mind!" Liz yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Liz. Even though my daughter's a girl that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her wear a color like pink," Soul said letting himself back into the conversation.

Maka raised her hand. "I second that. I might be a girl, but I don't care for pink much."

"That doesn't matter as long as she has her uncle Black Star!"

Kid, Maka and Soul lowered their heads and shook.

"I think you should name the boy after me!" Black Star pointed to himself and smiled.

Patti hit Black Star on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor. "No, you should name him after me!"

"Patti, you're a girl," Liz sighed.

"Oh."

"What about Al?" Tsubaki asked. "For the boy."

Maka shook her head viciously.

"Akiyo!" Liz started screaming boy names.

"Eito?" Tsubaki asked.

"Do you still think it was a good idea to hear them out?" Soul whispered in Maka's ear.

Maka gave him a mean look, but she knew he was probably right, they didn't seem to be hearing anything they liked.

Then, out of nowhere, Spirit yelled out two names. "Aya and Yuuto!" He grinned. "Perfect twin names."

Kid cleared his throat, by that time everyone had forgotten he was there because he stayed silent, but really he was thinking of names that Maka and Soul might enjoy. No one stopped yelling. Kid cleared his throat again, but this time louder. Still no one stopped.

"I have something that I would like to say!" Kid yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I think it's time we hear the names that I have come up with. First, for the girl, I think Saka, Rain, Rose, or Itsu would be lovely names for your baby. Second, for the boy, I have come up with Sasuke and Dean." Everyone kept quiet thinking he might go on and didn't want to get in the way of that. "You may proceed with the yelling and screaming."

Just before Liz, Tsubaki, and Spirit started yelling again Maka spoke up.

"Wait."

Soul took his hands out of his pockets and turned back around to face Maka.

"Kid, where did you get those names?" Maka asked.

"I had a good," he looked at the clock on the wall," 15 minutes to cook them up."

"Do you like them?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"What about you, Soul?" Kid asked. "Did you hear anything that you liked?"

"The last ones were fine." Soul placed his hands back into his pockets and headed for the door. "Now can we please go home?"

"We didn't even exchange presents!" Spirit screamed.

Soul stopped in his tracks, as if he were caught in quick-dry cement. He turned his head so one of his ears were facing the group. "Did you say presents?" Soul crawled back over to the group, practically drooling over the wrapped boxes in the corner.

"It's Christmas!" Patti yelled.

"This is for you guys from me and Patti," Liz said handing Maka a small sized bag with Santa on the front.

Maka removed the red tissue paper to see what was waiting inside. Maka pulled out a small, pink outfit that said 'Our precious' on it.

"Thanks, Liz and Patti. I guess you figured we were having a girl," Maka said trying to keep the smile on her face.

"You didn't even know we were having twins before today. What if we ended up having two boys?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Given you the receipt." She smiled.

"What about you," Soul pointed to Black Star, "what did you get me?"

Soul held his hand out to Black Star, waiting for him to put a box or bag or something in his hand. Black Star placed a wrench with a blue bow on it in his hands.

Soul looked at the wrench, it had Black Star's signature also.

"Really?"

"You've been saying that you needed a wrench to fix the old bucket of metal you call a motorcycle for awhile, and what's a wrench without a God's signature?"

Soul rolled his eyes and thanked him for the wrench.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Maka," Black Star said. He pulled out a medium sized bag with Maka written on the tag.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to-"

"Just open it."

There was no tissue paper so Maka didn't have to pull any out, all she had to do was pull out the gift; it was a book.

"A book?" Soul said.

"Not just a book, a book about pregnancy and after pregnancy and stuff like that I'm sure Maka's going through," Black Star said.

Maka smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Black Star."

"I figured that you and Soul could use this," Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki held out an envelope to Maka and Soul. Soul decided to grab it first. He opened the envelope and peered inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Soul asked looking at what was inside.

Maka grabbed the side of the envelope and looked at what was inside.

"We can't accept this," Maka said handing it back to Tsubaki, but she refused.

"I have more than enough to go round, I don't have bills like you guys do. I think this is the best present I could give you. But, I don't want you spending it on clothes or things for your motorcycle. I want you guys to save it for an emergency. It could be for the babies, it could be for your retirement, but that's up to you."

Maka smiled again and almost began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Tsubaki and squeezed.

"Thank you so much."

"Well, you're lucky what I got you was in a pack," Kid said.

Kid handed a small bag to Maka.

"You said that you never got your own teddy bear when you were little like all the other kids, so I decided to get you a teddy bear. But, I saw one pack in the store and they were so beautiful and symmetrical, I couldn't resist."

Maka pulled the two teddy bears Kid had gotten her out of the bag. One was blue and the other was a light green. They both had big blue eyes and a cute little stitched mouth.

"Thank you, I can give these to the babies when they're born." Maka smiled and put the bears back into the bag. "I actually have something for you too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Maka picked up a small box that said bleaching kit on it and gave it to Kid.

"A bleaching kit? What's this for?"

"There's stuff in there that you can put on your hair so you can get perfect shapes and lines. So, I thought you could make those three lines on your head symmetrical with this."

Kid just about fell over from how happy he was at that moment.

"I'm glad you like it." Maka smiled.

"My little Maka, you're growing up so fast. You're so much like your mother, it's crazy."

"Hopefully not too much," Maka said. She looked back at Soul, who was laughing with their friends.

"I want to give you this."

Spirit handed Maka a necklace that had an inscription on it. It said Mommy and Daddy's heartbreaker.

"Your Mama had this made for you before you were even born, and when you did come out it obviously wasn't safe for you to wear it, so it's been sitting in the dusty old room since then. I found it the other day and decided it was time I finally gave it to you."

Maka held up her hair and turned her back to her papa so he could put the inscribed necklace around her neck. Finally, he managed to get it clasped together.

"I never want to take this off." Spirit smiled. "Thank you, Papa!" Maka grabbed his waist and squeezed him like if she let go she was going to die.

"Maka, do you think you could get Soul to come over this way. I need to talk to him, and give him his present."

"You aren't going to try and hurt him are you, Papa?"

"No, Maka darling, I just want to speak with him."

"Okay, Papa, I'll try."

Maka walked over to where her friends were standing and asked Soul if he would go and talk to Papa. He nodded his head and walked over to Spirit with his hands in his pockets once again.

"Soul." Spirit nodded his head welcoming Soul.

"Spirit."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I heard."

Spirit pulled a small, black box out of his coat pocket, but being extra careful that no one would see it. He handed the box to Soul.

"Open it."

Soul did as Spirit told him and opened the small box. There was a beautiful ring inside the little box.

"I like you Spirit, but I think getting married would just ruin my relationship with your daughter and grandchildren."

"You're a funny guy, Soul. This is an 18 carat white, gold princess cut diamond engagement ring. It had 56 diamonds in total."

"Okay, so why are you giving this to me?"

"Are you really that dim? I want you to give this to Maka when you feel you're both ready."

"What makes you think were gonna get married?"

"I never saw what she saw in you, I always thought Maka was too good for you."

"You're right."

"No, I'm not. Soul, you may not feel like you're the best for my Maka, but I can see how much you two love each other. No one in their right mind would give that up because of what they think they are." Spirit patted Soul on the back. "You're a good kid, no matter what you or anybody else thinks."

Soul smiled. "Thanks."

Soul open his yellow and black jacket and placed the the little back box inside an inside pocket, so no one would find it.

"Thank you everyone! It was a great night! Goodbye," Maka said as Soul and her left the building.


	11. Will you be my Valentine?

"I can't believe I'm already 25 weeks along," Maka said sipping a cup of tea.

"I know. You're definitely growing," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, it looks that way, huh?" Maka set her tea down and began rubbing her belly.

"It's really great that you have Soul beside you, especially with Valentine's Day next week."

". . .Is something wrong, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki shook her head, but it obviously wasn't very believable.

"Tsubaki. . .What's wrong?"

"Other than Liz and Patti I guess, Maka, you're my only girl friend and it seems like-"

"Like what?"

"Like your growing up too fast, leaving me in dust."

"Tsubaki, I would never 'leave you in the dust'." Maka leaned in and gave Tsubaki a hug, she managed to work her way around her belly. "But, I have the feeling that wasn't all." Tsubaki leaned back into her chair. "C'mon Tsubaki."

". . .I feel so," Tsubaki took a breath, "alone."

"I told you I'm not leaving."

"It's not just you or Liz and Patti. Like I side before, you have Soul beside you. Liz is too caught up in her looks to care about dating and Patti, well Patti just isn't in the right state of mind. Kid is still too obsessed with symmetry and everything having to be perfect to worry about girls. And Black Star, he's Black Star."

Maka looked deep into Tsubaki's purple eyes. "You want someone. . .to love, don't you?"

"Not someone-"

"Black Star." Maka finished for her. Tsubaki nodded and bowed her head in shame. "Tsubaki, why don't you just tell him?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's against DWMA's regulations. No meister or weapon shall love their weapon or meister."

Maka cleared her throat and looked down at her belly. "Tsubaki, that rule was kicked out a long time ago, obviously. Lord Death and Kid would never punish anyone loving who they love. It may be how things were a century ago, but not now."

"You think?"

"I know. Go tell him how you feel," Maka said, causing Tsubaki to bolt up and run away. "Promise you won't do anything stupid! Like get pregnant!"

"I won't go that far!" She yelled back to Maka.

Maka laughed and sipped another pinch of her tea.

Tsubaki burst through Black Star's house doors.

"Tsubaki?"

"Black Star," Tsubaki said with a smile on her face.

"What're you doing here? Did you get us a mission!?"

"No, not exactly," she said her face getting redder with every word she spoke with him. It was an understatement to say that she was nervous.

"Then, why are you here? . . .And why are you turning red?"

". . .I wanted to talk to you, can't friends talk to each other?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sit down."

Tsubaki did as he said and sat on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tsubaki smiled as she thought of something she could say. ". . .Dating."

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Black Star said.

"Have you dated anyone? Has anyone had the patience to date you?"

"I've dated girls, but not for very long."

"Because of the patience, right?"

"No, actually they thought I was too good for them. My God self, you know."

"I'm sure."

There was a silence between them.

"What did you really come here for, Tsubaki?"

"I did come here to talk about dating!" Tsubaki said, getting mad that he thought she was kidding.

"Okay, calm down, jeez I thought I was the one with the temper."

"You are."

"Just tell me what you want to tell me!"

"I like you!" Tsubaki quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Realizing what she just said Tsubaki wanted to faint, or at least leave. _Wait! That's the perfect idea, I'll go! _Tsubaki thought to herself. "I have to go, see you later!" Tsubaki jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, but was stopped by Black Star, who grabbed her wrist.

"Tsubaki, wait." Tsubaki turned her head to see Black Star.

Black Star let go of Tsubaki's wrist. "Tsubaki, I like you too."

"But, you can't," Tsubaki said.

"But, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's hair and pulled him closer to her, she made the first move, but he kissed her back.

"So, have you decided what you're going to name them yet?" Kid asked.

"No, but I think Maka's leaning towards the names you gave us," Soul answered.

"What do you want to name them?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon there your kids, don't you want to even help with the names?"

"Of course, but-" Soul paused for a moment and looked at Kid. "But I don't want to push Maka, or anything that might hurt her in some way."

"Picking names would hurt her?"

"No, I don't think so, but lately she's just been on edge with her emotions, more than usual, and hurting constantly. I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have, I did this to her."

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that, but it will all work out."

Soul smiled with his sharp teeth. "Totally off subject, but what're you doing tonight? Anyone special out there for good ole Kid?"

Kid's face changed from white to pinkish.

"So, there is!"

"Her name is Aquina, she's smart, beautiful, and has the longest, blackest hair you've ever seen."

"Sounds like a great girl."

"She really is. The best part about her is that she doesn't care about my OCD!"

Soul pats Kid on the back. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I left a Valentine's Day card in her locker that says meet me at So Good at 8:00."

"See, I can't do that kind of stuff that girls like, the romantic stuff. The best I can do is make food for Maka, but that's a daily thing."

"I can help you if you want."

"Could you, really?"

"I think I have just the thing for you."

Maka walked to her locker later that day and found a small card that said: _I thought of you all day. And I expect tomorrow to be the same, but I want to see you tonight at Firebelly. Be there at 7:00. Love you, Maka._

Maka smiled and gathered her things from her locker. She dropped her heavy textbooks before she could shut the locker door. She got down on her knees to pick them up, but was stopped by none other than Eita.

"Eita! What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Can't a guy help a damsel in distress?" He asked as he picked up her books.

"You don't have to do that, I can get them myself," she said as she tried to bend over, but failed.

"I thought so."

"I'm sorry."

Eita came back up with Maka's history, english, and math textbooks.

"Thanks, Eita." Maka held her hands out waiting for her books to return to her arms, but they never did. "Eita? My books?"

"Nope. These are too heavy for you to carry."

"Really, Soul has the car just outside."

"No, no I can get them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Eita nodded. Eita gently pushed Maka forward.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Maka said practically power walking to Soul's car.

Before Eita and Maka walked out the doors, Maka stopped in her tracks.

"Something wrong?"

"Eita, Soul told me what you did. I don't think its smart for you two to be in each other's sights."

"I'm not trying to sleep with you! I want to be your friend. Since I left Death City I haven't had a real friend; I haven't been in another town long enough. Please Maka, I just like you as a friend," he begged.

". . .I believe you, but I still don't think you and Soul should see each other just yet."

"Okay, here." He handed the books to Maka and walked away.

"He was right, these are heavy."

Maka wobbled out the doors and toward the car. Soul saw her in the rear-view-mirror and immediately sprinted to her.

"Maka, you shouldn't be carrying those heavy books!"

Soul grabbed the books out of Maka's arms. "I can't believe how generous you guys are?"

"Who is "guys"?"

"Nobody!"

"Are guys really hitting on you that much?"

"Is there a reason they shouldn't?"

"Maka, you're pregnant!"

"Yes, but my boobs have come out nicely and my hips have gotten bigger; both show off amazing curves."

"True enough."

"Except I do feel like crap, and occasionally I want to punch people in the face."

"Also true."

Maka continued to the car and Soul followed, but he stopped immediately when he figured out that Maka never said who hit on her.

"Maka."

Maka turned her head. "Yes?"

"Maka, who exactly hit on you?"

". . .No one, Eita just helped me carry my books to the doors. It was nothing."

"Didn't you understand what I told you!"

"Don't freak out, I know he slept with Rydia! He told me he wants to be friends!"

"You do you really believe that!"

"Yes!"

"C'mon you're smarted than that! He just wants to get in your pants!"

Maka was so shocked, she couldn't say another word. Tsubaki and Black Star walked out of the school and headed to their car.

"Tsubaki! Can I get a ride with you?!"

"Sure!"

Maka looked at Soul and shook her head. "I'm coming!"

"Maka, are we still meeting at Firebelly? Please call me! Someone will come to pick you up at home, if you decide not to come just send him away, but I hope you come. Love you, bye." Soul hung up his phone after he finished leaving his message to Maka.

Maka looked out the window and saw a black limo. "That must be it," Maka said.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know if I should."

"I think you should."

"Really?" Tsubaki nodded her head.

Maka walked to her room and threw on her favorite red dress. It was loose, so it didn't hold anything too tight. And the dress was to her ankles, so she could move easily.

"I'm ready."

"Maka, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You better get out there."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Me and Black Star have something planned, once you leave anyway."

"I've gotcha. I'll get outta your hair. Bye."

Maka left the apartment and walked out to the limo.

"I'm glad you came," Soul said as he swayed Maka back and forth.

"I think I'm glad I came too."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

Maka smiled up at him.


End file.
